Forgotten Pasts
by Egan
Summary: The sequel to The Affair Goes To Far. This is based mostly on Rainbow's life.
1. Snap Swimming

**Welcome to the sequel of The Affair Goes To Far. Rainbow and Spark are ten now and are _not _dating. They are just friends.**

Rainbow waved to her mom as the chariot race started. She was the fighter and Spark was the driver. Soon, Ares cabin's chariot was behind them.

"Rainbow!" Spark warned.

"I got it! Watch where you are going." Rainbow said and breathed out like she was whistling but without the whistle. Suddenly the wheels of Ares cabin's chariot froze.

Close to the end of the race, Rainbow froze the track behind them, sliding the other chariots to a stop.

"Congratulations!" Raincloud, now 21 years old and Rainbow's mom, said.

"Good job." Titanium, Rainbow's dad, said.

"What would be a good job is getting a bath." Rainbow giggled.

**Rainbow, Titanium, and Raincloud walked home. Once they got home, Rainbow took a bath, got dressed, then went downstairs to watch TV.**

"Rainbow. You need to go play with your friends. You could invite them over to swim." Raincloud suggested.

"The pool? I can use it?" Rainbow sounded astonished.

Rainbow ran upstairs and went into her room and grabbed her phone.

"Sasha? This is Rainbow. Get your brother and come to my house." Rainbow said.

"Why?" asked Sasha, the daughter of Liam and Melanie.

"The pool that's why!" Rainbow said.

**Once Sasha was there, Rainbow and her got into the pool. Then there was a growl.**

"Heel, Gorgo." someone said. Then a boy in grass stained slacks, a blue shirt, and a greenish-red four-headed dog came out of the bushes.

"Oh gods." Rainbow said, sinking into the water.

Suddenly the dog turned green, orange, red, yellow, blue, and purple all at the same time when it saw Rainbow.

"Six gods? I see one is a minor god. So that is five out of the twelve." the boy said.

Suddenly, Rinbow heard a snap. "Oh, gods."

**What could have happened? Review your guesses and find out in the next chapter.**


	2. Tamarasa

"What is it?" Sasha whispered.

"The strap. I think it broke. I can't get out of the pool." Rainbow whispered.

"Oh. Well, maybe I can get this guy to shoe." Sasha whispered and got out.

Gorgo looked at her and turned tan, blue, and purple.

"Athena, Poseidon, and Nyx." the boy said.

"Um, could you please leave?" Sasha asked.

"Sure." the boy said and walked away.

Rainbow got out, tied the strap, and walked inside. A record was playing which probably meant her parents were dancing. "One second." she said to Sasha and slipped into the room, stopped the record and put a CD in. Immediatly Candy Girl started playing. Suddenly roots wrapped around her feet. "Oh, gods."

"Rainbow, what happened to your swim suit top?" Raincloud asked as the knot started to come lose.

"It, oh man, it snapped." Rainbow said as the knot untied.

Titanium didn't know he had, but thorns had grown from the branches around Rainbow's feet. She started crying and stood there, crying, topless, and shivering.

"Come on honey. Let's get you into a shirt and find you some bandages." Titanium said and walked over to his daughter, put a hand on her shoulder and his arm behind her neck, and walked a crying and topless Rainbow upstairs. Rainbow started to cry harder as she tried to go up the stairs. So Titanium picked her up and carried her upstairs.

Titanium remembered when she was five.

*Flashback*

"Daddy, why is it call Tamarasa?" she asked, looking at his sheild.

"I don't know. Hephaestus gave it to me as a birthday present. He didn't tell me what it meant." he said.

"But it is Tamarasa?" she asked, looking up at him from the sheild.

"Well, actually, it is pronounced Tanisara, but I guess that is how it's spelled." he chuckled.

"Here you go, Daddy." she said, doing the best Hephaestus imitation she could muster, and since she never has heard Hephaestus speak, wasn't very good.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hephaestus." he laughed.

"I'm not Mrs. Hefestus, I'm Rainbow." she giggled.

*End Flashback*

_She's grown up now. _Titanium thought.

"Hey Dad. Where is Tamarasa, oops, Tanisara." Rainbow asked.

"She's on your wrist." Titanium said.

"The watch... is Tanisara." Rainbow seemed astonished.

"Happy birthday, honey." Titanium said, and hugged his daughter.


	3. Birthday Party

**Titanium and Rainbow sat outside, skipping stones on the water, when Chiron galloped upto them.**

"Hello, Titanium. Rainbow, please meet me at the pavilion in twenty minutes." Chiron said.

"Ok, Chiron." Rainbow said and walked upstairs to get her Ipod and listen to Story of a Girl. Then she started singing, forgetting some of the words.

"Your voice is beautiful, dear." Raincloud said, walking in wearing a yellow top and blue shorts with a purple belt. "Are you going to..." she was cut off.

"No, I look like a ty-dyed hippie." Rainbow said, and layed down in embarrasment.

"Rainbow, I know you're more of a Daddy's girl, so I am only making you wear a green shirt, an orange skirt, and pink sandals or a belt." Raincloud said and set the clothes down on Rainbow's bed. "I just hope your brother is different."

Rainbow shoot up and hit her head on the bunk bed above her. "Brother? When was I going to get a brother?"

"Since March. Dad never told you?" Raincloud looked confused.

"It's Febuary!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"And your brother should come soon." Titanium came up and stood by Raincloud, then smacked his forehead.

"What is it?" Raincloud asked.

"I forgot to tell her, didn't I?" Titanium asked.

"Yes." Raincloud giggled.

"I'm sorry, honey." Titanium sat down beside Rainbow and saw the clothes. "Hey wasn't there blue, yellow, and purple on this?"

"Mom said that I only have to use your colors." Rainbow said, twirling the cord of her Ipod as Me vs The World by Halo Friendlies.

"Oh, my life is reflected from songs." Rainbow said and fell back. Then she felt the pain on her forehead from hitting it on the bunk bed. "Ouch."

"Today isn't your day, is it honey?" Titanium chuckled as Rainbow was trying to get the belt on over her skirt.

"Who wears a belt over a skirt?" Rainbow said to herself, and put the belt down and grabbed the sandals. "Come on Dad."

**They walked to the pavilion to find that (seamingly) no one was there.**

"Surprise!" everyone yelled.

"Happy Birthday, Princess." Titanium said, putting a tiara on Rainbow's head.

"How's my daughter?" Tanis walked up to Raincloud.

"I'm fine Dad." Raincloud said.

"Grandpa!" Rainbow exclaimed, and jumped to give him a hug.

"Titanium!" someone yelled.

Titanium looked back and forth then turned around, then he looked forward again and shrugged.

"Titanium!" someone yelled again, closer now.

"Wait a minute." Titanium said, and was suddenly hugged by someone. "Mom?"

"Hello, dear." Amy said.

"How's my little blacksmith?" Dialect walked up to Titanium.

"I'm fine Dad, hi Mom." he said and hugged Amy back.

Once Amy let go she picked up Rainbow in a hug. "How's my granddaughter?"

"I'm fine, Grandma." Rainbow said.

"Well, my little Ms. Metal, it's time to open your presents." Titanium said and Amy let go of her and she followed her dad.

When she picked out the first present, she unwrapped it and a box with holes was inside, she opened the box and four eyes looked at her, and whatever was inside growled, and lunged.


	4. Presents

Rainbow started laughing as an Orthus licked her all over her face. She check the tag and found it was from, "Bali? Who's Bali?" Rainbow looked around.

"I am." someone said, as they walked to the front of the crowd.

Rainbow's eyes widened as she saw the boy walk up to her, his four-headed dog changing blue, yellow, purple, green, orange, and pink again. "You're..." she didn't finish.

"The boy with the dog that acidently walked into your backyard? Yes." the boy said. "Bali, son of Afri, son of Atlast, and Starlight, daughter of Conira."

"I think I figured Rachel's prophace." Dialect said.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"_When a Titan joins the world. _It's Titanium's nickname. _The next shall be of Quarter Titan. _A Quarter Titan's son's son. This is him!" Dialect said.

"But, what about intertwined?" Amy asked.

"Titanium and Copper are both married to the Lightning children. They have always been intertwined with something, their love." Dialect said.

"Mom, Dad, come here!" Rainbow yelled.

Titanium and Raincloud came over to see the Orthus. It was starting to fall asleep on Rainbow's lap as she petted it.

"I think I'll name it Blosh." Rainbow said, then Blosh fell asleep. She looked up at Bali. "What is that anyways?" she asked, looking down at the color-changing dog.

"It's a Goronish. A power supplier. It tells me what my enemies are." Bali said.

"Well, thank you for the Orthus. It's very cute." Rainbow said. "I think I'll open... Mom. Where is your present?"

"Come with me." Raincloud walked over to the stables.

Rainbow woke up Blosh and followed her, Blosh right behind her.

Once they got to the stables, Rainbow started asking questions.

"Are you getting me a Pegasus? A Blackwing? What do you get me!" Rainbow asked, really hyper.

"It's something that you have never seen before." Raincloud lead her to the end of the stables, where the doors were completely covered and made of coal. Raincloud opened one door and walked inside. Rainbow followed.

"You got me a Flameasus!" Rainbow was literally jumping up and down with excitement.

"Yes, but she stays here at night and when you aren't riding her." Raincloud said.

"I'm going to name her Flara." Rainbow walked up to the Flameasus and petted the flaming mane, not getting burnt from the quick bond she makes with animals.

**Later that night**

"Can I come in honey?" Titanium opened Rainbow's door a little bit.

"Sure." Rainbow said.

"Did you like your birthday?" Titanium asked.

"I did." Rainbow said, petting Blosh, who was on the bed with her.

"Well, tomorrow I have something to tell you, so get some rest." Titanium got up and walked out and closed the door.

"What could be so important?" Rainbow said, talking to herself.

_"I don't know, Rainbow." _A voice said.

"Blosh, did you hear something." Rainbow asked, then she turned over again.

_"No, I said something."_


	5. Big Surprise

"I must be dreaming." Rainbow said.

_"No, unless I am in your dream." _Blosh said.

"Well, I need some sleep. Good night Blosh." Rainbow said.

_"Good night Rainbow." _Blosh said.

**The next morning**

"Uh, Dad, can children of children of a child of Pan talk to animals?" Rainbow asked.

"I think so. Why?" Titanium asked.

"Just curious." Rainbow said.

"Well, how about you get dressed?" Titanium asked.

"Sure." Rainbow walked upstairs and walked into her room and took off her pants and shirt, then noticed her dad was still there. "Uh, Dad, I can dress myself." she said unclipping her bra.

"I know but we are going to visit Mom and I want you to look your best." Titanium said.

"Well, while you're here, this is as far as I am going." Rainbow said, standing there in her panties.

"Am I going to have to pull them off you then?" Titanium chuckled.

"I guess so." Rainbow said. Then she walked to the mirror and brushed her hair, not noticing her dad had done just that. So now she was brushing her hair in the mirror, naked.

Suddenly the mirror became body length and she shreaked and covered herself.

"Come on, honey. You need to get dressed so you don't have to walk in public without clothes." Titanium chuckled and walked out.

Once Titanium left, Rainbow knew the first thing she needed to find. Panties. She opened her underwear drawer and say it was empty.

"Oh, gods." she said and picked up her blanket and wrapped it around herself to cover, um, things not to be seen by unworthy eyes.

One she got downstairs, Titanium looked at her confused.

"Does my honey need something?" he asked.

"Panties." she said.

"Downstairs." Titanium said.

Rainbow walked downstairs and found panties and dropped the blanket to put them on. Then she walked upstairs without it.

"Honey?" Titanium said, seeing Rainbow without her blanket.

"Yes, Daddy?" she said.

"Do you care that you're not wearing a bra without something to cover them?" he asked.

"No." she said. "It's just you and me." she said and walked upstairs.

Once she got to her room, she put on a bra and a skirt and a shirt. Then she walked down stairs and hugged Titanium. "I know I saw you three times already but good morning Daddy." she said.

"Are you ready to visit Mom?" Titanium asked.

"Where is she?" Rainbow asked.

"In the hospital."


	6. Cody's Attention

**Once they got to the hospital and to Raincloud's room Rainbow finally saw her little brother.**

"He's so cute." Rainbow said. "Can I hold him?"

"Sure, honey." Raincloud said and gave Rainbow her little brother.

"What's his name?" she asked.

"We want you to name him." Titanium said.

"Let's name him, Cody, Cody Flurin Metal." Rainbow said.

**A few months later**

Titanium was watching Raincloud play with Cody. Rainbow was trying to play with Cody but she never got any time with him. So she just sat and cried alone in a corner. Then Titanium saw her and walked over to her.

"Honey? What's wrong?" Titanium asked.

"I never... get any time... with Cody." she said in between sobs. "And... you don't... even... care about me... anymore."

"Rainbow, that isn't true." he said and picked her up in a hug and walked her upstairs to her room. "Rainbow, I love you." he said as he pulled off Rainbow's shirt.

Rainbow was still crying even as he pulled off her skirt.

"I will always love you." Titanium said as he unclipped Rainbow's bra. Then he pulled off her panties.

Rainbow fell back and layed there, naked, uncovered, and crying.

Titanium picked her up and layed her down on her pillow and covered her up, then he sat down on the bed. "It's ok, everything will be alright." he said and kissed her lips.


	7. The Herth

**That night, there was a knock at Dialect and Amy's door.**

Dialect opened the door. "Hello?"

"Hello Little Brother." someone said.

"Who is this?" Dialect asked.

"You don't remember? Maybe you'll remember ******_this_**!" the person said and punched Dialect accrossed the face.

Dialect laid there, knocked out.

**The next day, Amy came downstairs.**

"Dialect?" Amy was worried. When she looked in the kitchen there was a note on the table.

_Dear Amy,_

_Dialect is with his big brother. You want him, come find him._

_Love,_

_ Your Brother in Law_

"Oh, no." Amy ran to Titanium's house.

"Mom! What is it?" Titanium asked.

"Your dad has been taken by your uncle." Amy said.

"But I killed him." Titanium said.

"Demi-gods like that don't die." Amy said.

"Well where could he be?" Titanium asked.

"I have an idea." Amy said.

**Soon they were at the Herth**

"Amy, my dear sister-in-law." Slasher said.

"Slasher." Amy snarled.

"Amy, it's not nice to snarl." Slasher said. "Expecally when your husband is hanging from a rope."

Amy looked up and smiled. "Cut the rope." she said.

Slasher jumped up and cut the rope.

Dialect jumped out of the flames, unharmed. "Bad move number two. I'm the son of Hephaestus remember?"

"Oh no." Slasher said.


	8. Slasher's Daughter

**That night, there was a knock at Dialect and Amy's door.**

Dialect opened the door. "Hello?"

"Hello Little Brother." someone said.

"Who is this?" Dialect asked.

"You don't remember? Maybe you'll remember ******_this_**!" the person said and punched Dialect accrossed the face.

Dialect laid there, knocked out.

**The next day, Amy came downstairs.**

"Dialect?" Amy was worried. When she looked in the kitchen there was a note on the table.

_Dear Amy,_

_Dialect is with his big brother. You want him, come find him._

_Love,_

_Your Brother in Law_

"Oh, no." Amy ran to Titanium's house.

"Mom! What is it?" Titanium asked.

"Your dad has been taken by your uncle." Amy said.

"But I killed him." Titanium said.

"Demi-gods like that don't die." Amy said.

"Well where could he be?" Titanium asked.

"I have an idea." Amy said.

**Soon they were at the Herth**

"Amy, my dear sister-in-law." Slasher said.

"Slasher." Amy snarled.

"Amy, it's not nice to snarl." Slasher said. "Expecally when your husband is hanging from a rope."

Amy looked up and smiled. "Cut the rope." she said.

Slasher jumped up and cut the rope.

Dialect jumped out of the flames, unharmed. "Bad move number two. I'm the son of Hephaestus remember?"

"Oh no." Slasher said.

Slasher was punched acrossed the face and slammed into the ground. He was bleeding from his mouth and nose and his eyes were red.

"Dialect! Your own brother." someone said.

"Mom!" Dialect spun around. "What are you doing here?" Dialect seemed nervous.

"Mrs. Metal! So nice to see you." Amy said.

"Please, call me Loria." Dialect's mom said.

"Great grandma!" Rainbow jumped up and hugged her great grandma.

"How's my great granddaughter?" Loria asked.

"I tell you how she's going to feel. In pain." a gothic girl who looked just like Rainbow, but was wearing darker clothes and had a small black tiger for a pet. Blosh growled. The tiger snarled.

"Who are you?" Dialect asked.

"Your neice." Slasher said and whipped the blood off his face. "My daughter."


	9. Erak Introduces Himself A Little To Much

**Slasher's daughter stood there, eyeing Rainbow.**

"So, you're my positive." the girl said.

"Positive?" Rainbow was confused.

"Have you noticed we look the same, I dress dark and you dress light. We are oppisites." the girl said.

"Dialect, this is my daughter, Blackhole." Slasher said. "Blackhole, go, how do I say it, play, with Rainbow."

"My pleasure, Dad." Blackhole said and a sword with a straight beginning blade, that curved into a cresent moon, appeared in her hands.

"Rainbow, please "play" with Blackhole, I will have a "talk" with my brother." Dialect said like Rainbow was his daughter.

A campered ( meaning four pointed ) blade appeared in Rainbow's hands. Rainbow tried her hardest to overpower Blackhole, but Blackhole was using her stress against her. Blackhole appeared behind Rainbow and pushed her to the ground. Rainbow had been overpowered.

"Any last requests?" Blackhole asked.

"Just one, don't kill me." Rainbow said.

"Like that's going to happen." Blackhole pulled back her sword and gave a fearfully fast movement to cut Rainbow's chest.

Rainbow laid there, waiting for it all to be over, but blacked out.

While Rainbow was out, a figure slammed into Blackhole, sending her flying.

"Stay away from Camp Half-blood." the figure said.

**When Rainbow woke up, she was in a bed, and sure she was dead. When her dad walked in, she knew it wasn't real.**

"Sweety?" Titanium said, sitting on the side of her bed.

"Dad, there isn't anything you need to say, I know I'm dead." Rainbow said and sighed deeply.

"Rainbow, what are you talking about?" Titanium asked.

"Blackhole." Rainbow said.

"You're not dead." Titanium said and kissed her lips. "Come on. Let's get you changed out of those clothes."

Rainbow got up and dug through her drawer. She finally found a shirt, pants, panties, and a bra. She turned around with the clothes in her hands, and saw a boy she had never seen before, but liked from the start.

"You have no idea how you survived do you?" the boy asked.

"Not really." Rainbow said.

"Well, it was me." the boy stood up and walked closer to Rainbow.

"Well, thank you and if there's anything I can do to repay you, just tell me." Rainbow said.

"Well, here's one. Stay where you are." the boy said and took a step closer to Rainbow.

"What's your name?" Rainbow asked.

"My name's Erak." Erak said.

"My name is Rainbow." Rainbow said.

Suddenly Erak was infront of her. "I have to tell you something." Erak said. He was uncomfortably close to her.

"What?" Rainbow asked.

"You're really cute." Erak said and kissed her lips for a long time.

Rainbow was a bit surprised. But soon she just setteled into the kiss. She didn't know how, but somehow her shirt had come off. She put it back on and pushed Erak away.

"I really need sleep. You should get home." Rainbow said.

"I don't have one." Erak said.

"Uh, well," Rainbow started. "Do you want to sleep here?"

"You sure?" Erak asked.

"Yes." Rainbow said, and pulled off her day shirt and unclipped her bra. Then she pulled off her pants and left her panties on.

She took one step forward and when he legs came together, her panties dissappeared.

"What the?" she exclaimed. She was about to turn around and apoligize to Erak that he saw that, but changed her mind. Instead, she just turned around. And she saw Erak. Exposed Erak. Erak was clothesless, like her. She didn't know how, but she was suddenly on her bed, being kissed romantically, fuffling screams.


	10. Erak Returns

Erak and Rainbow both heard someone coming up the stairs.

Erak jumped up, suddenly fully dressed, and headed to the window.

Rainbow turned over onto her stomach. "Wait, when will I see you again?" she asked.

"In two months. I'll be happy to see you and hear any news." Erak jumped out the window.

Rainbow turned over and closed her eyes. Once she fell asleep, she dreamed of Erak.

Two months later, Erak came back to the house, but this time, it was day, not night.

"Hello, Mrs. Metal. Hello, Mr. Metal. Hello, Sweety." Erak said and wrapped his arms around Rainbow.

"Why hello, Daddy." Rainbow said.

Erak pushed her away alittle, but kept his hands on Rainbow shoulders. "What?" Erak asked.

"Hello, Daddy." Rainbow said again.

"What do you mean?" Erak asked.

"You're going to be a dad." Rainbow said and wrapped her arms around Erak. "Isn't it exciting!"

"Yeah, ex-ex-exciting." Erak stuttered.

Rainbow took Erak upstairs to her room.

"Honey, what's wrong? You don't sound excited." Rainbow said.

"It's just... two months... I couldn't stand being away." Erak walked up to the window and put his arm on the seal.

"What do you mean?" Rainbow asked.

"I've... I've been at your window every night. Throwing rocks." Erak said.

Rainbow walked up to him. "Erak, stand outside, right under the balcony, and throw rocks."

Erak did as he was told and Rainbow walked onto the balcony and looked down at him. "Oh, Romeo, oh, Romeo. Why is thou here?" Rainbow asked from the balcony.

"Oh, Juliet, I wish for, just once, that I may have a kiss." Erak said.

"Please Romeo, come in, come in, your bride awaits upstairs." Rainbow said.

Erak was in Rainbow's room shortly after that.

Rainbow turned around and almost ran into Erak. "Oh gods! Oh, it's just you Erak."

"It's just me? You sound dissapointed. Was I supposed to bring the evil dad that locks you in your room and forbids you from seeing me? I don't think so!" Erak said.

"Well, on a happier note, the baby should come in another four months." Rainbow said.

"Lovely. Another god in the family blood line. I think, oh let me see, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Zeus, Poseidon, Nyx, and Pan are enough. Do we really have to add Hades?" Titanium asked.

"Hades? What do you mean?" Rainbow asked.

"Erak is the son of Hades." Titanium said.

"No no, it can't be. Your wrong!" Erak said backing up from Rainbow. Erak hit the ground on his knees, one hand on the ground, the other on his forehead.


	11. Delivery!

Rainbow pulled Erak up and pulled off his shirt.

"No wonder! It's looks like you haven't eaten in two months." Rainbow said.

"I haven't." Erak said.

"Well, Sweety, would you like to start with dessert?" Rainbow asked.

"I would very much like that." Erak said.

Rainbow turned away and walked to her dad and pushed him out the door. "Out out out." she said and closed the door and locked it.

**Later, Erak came downstairs with a dazed Rainbow at his side.**

"Let me guess." Raincloud started.

"Don't." Erak said.

"Uh..." Titanium stood up.

"What is it honey?" Raincloud asked.

"Where's Cody?" Titanium asked.

"My guess, under the table." Rainbow said.

Erak looked under the table. "Yep."

Titanium looked under.

Cody was sitting under the table, driving toy cars into each other. "Vroom vroom." he said.

Everyone laughed. Well, everyone but Rainbow, who yelped in pain.

"Rainbow. What is it?" Erak asked.

"I was wrong." Rainbow said.

"No, Cody's under the table." Erak said.

"Not about Cody. About the time the baby has." Rainbow said.

Erak whistled and Apollo stood in the room.

"How many times is this family going to need me for an early childhood baby?" Apollo chuckled. "Atleast Dialect and Amy were of proper age."

"Shut up and work." Erak said.


	12. Bubbles!

**After child birth**

Rainbow woke up. She was laying on Erak in her room, fully dressed.

"Well, hello, Sleeping Beauty." Erak said.

Rainbow still had a stinging pain in her side. She also heard crying.

"Is Cody awake?" she asked.

"No, but I think Bubbles is." Erak said.

Rainbow got up and followed Erak downstairs to Cody's old rocker.

Inside was a little girl. She was crying.

Rainbow smiled as she picked her daughter up.

"Hello, Bubbles." she said.

**Ten years later**

Bubbles sat in her room, hating that it as sunny.

"Why can't great great grandpa Zeus make it cloudy?" she asked herself.

"Because great great grandma Nyx doesn't want him to." Erak said, walking into the room.

"Hey, Dad. Where's Mom?" Bubbles asked.

"Work." Erak said.

"I'm home!" Rainbow yelled.

Bubbles ran down the stairs and gave her mom a hug. "Mommy!"

"Bubbly." Rainbow said.

"What did I say about the nickname?" Bubbles asked.

"Sorry." Rainbow said, kissing her daughter's cheek.

Suddenly, something clattered in the kitchen.

Erak, Rainbow, and Bubbles were in the kitchen as fast as they could.

"There you are." Negative Erak, Rainbow, and Bubbles stood infront of them.

**I know it's short. I'm running out of ideas.**


	13. Flara Moves Fast

**After the fight**

Someone knocked on the door.

Rainbow opened it and Cody, now twelve, gave his older sister a hug.

"Hello, Rainbow." he said.

"Cody?" Rainbow asked.

"That's my name." Cody flipped his long hair (yes, Cody has long hair.) back over his shoulder.

Then Bubbles ran up and hugged her uncle.

"The family reunion is happening right now. Come on." Cody said, walking out to his motorcycle.

**At the family reunion**

Dialect walked up to Bubbles.

"Is this my great great granddaughter or am I mistaken?" Dialect chuckled.

"From what I remember, Dad, you spoke a lot of Spanish to Mom. How about you do that now for Bubbles?" Titanium said.

"Good idea, Titanium." Dialect said. "Hola, Burbujas."

Bubbles giggled.

"Hola, sunshine." Tanis walked up behind Raincloud.

"Don't you mean Raincloud?" she giggled.

"Hello, Raincloud." Copper said, giving her sister in law a hug.

"Copper? How'd you get taller than me!" Titanium asked.

Copper measured with her hand. "I don't know." she said.

"Titanium!" someone said.

"Mom!" Titanium spun around and hugged his mother.

"Hello, sweetheart. I see your sister is finally taller than you." Amy said.

"I know. Don't rub it in." Titanium said.

Rainbow saw a boy about her age. "Blosh, fetch." she said.

Rainbow's giant of a dog picked the boy up by the collar and set him down by Rainbow.

"Sparks!" Rainbow said, putting out her hands for a hug.

"Rainbow? I didn't reconize you." Sparks said, hugging her. "Hello, Blosh." Sparks petted the dog.

After a while, Rainbow walked out and walked to the stable.

She opened the door and talked to the only to things that would listen all the time. Blosh and Flara.

She whistled and Blosh shrank down to the size of a puppy and hopped in her backpack.

Rainbow jumped on Flara and Flara walked out and spread her wings.

"Hey! We are riding, not flying." Rainbow said.

_"I know, I just need to spread my wings. You haven't come to the stable for three years. It's a good thing Erak has that Skullmane, or I would be one of Hades' servents." _Flara said.

_"Shut up and move, horse." _Blosh said.

_"You want me to move? I'll show you move!" _Flara said and blasted forward.


	14. Black LimpHorse

"Flara! Flara! Stop! Flara!" Rainbow yelled.

_"Sorry. I just wanted to throw Blosh into the sand of an Egyptian desert. And you know, it was kind of fun." _Flara said.

_"Stuiped horse." _Blosh mumbled.

"You two." Rainbow said.

_"Come, dear. We all have our, oh, faults." _a black horse limped up to Rainbow.

"Your leg. I might be able to help." Rainbow said.

_"Please, miss Skull, leave it be. I am proud of who I am and am strong because of struggles." _the black horse protested.

"Ok. Flara! Get back here! I want to go home!" Rainbow yelled.

**Once back to camp**

"Now was that so hard?" Rainbow asked.

_"I'm going to get you. Someday, Blosh Comer Skull." _Flara said.

Blosh snickered.

Rainbow slapped him.

"Well, I thought my wife, being to daughter of Pan, and many other gods, would be nicer to her animals." Erak said and walked up to Rainbow.

**Later, Rainbow told Erak, Bubbles, Titanium, and Raincloud about the black limp-horse.**

"You saw a Camair-a. Would you like to hear the story?" Titanium asked.

Everyone nodded.

"The Camair-a were dying. The head camair-a asked Pan to cripple all of the children just enough so they had to struggled and grow strong in trying to survive, but also just enough so they could still have children." Titanium said.

Everyone stared contently at him, waiting for more.

"That's it." Titanium said.

Everyone leaned back in their chairs.

"I said I could help him. He told me he was proud of who he was and was strong because of struggle." Rainbow said. "Erak, what are you looking at?"

Rainbow walked over and looked at what Erak was looking at, and gasp.

_**Follow on to the sequeal! It is called **_Gizmos and Gadgets_**. Follow along!**_


End file.
